Izuna Kurogane
Allen Fervore is the main protagonist of the story, D eus Ex Corvus. He is a member of Tempus' special concord, the Watchers, and is currently assigned in the Auroran Metropolis to investigate the strange "empty shell" incidents. There, he hides his identity as an Ornith transfer student, Jack Weaver. Allen is an avatar of the giant pet raven of the late former Maya, Zerrell. He has this strange killing ability (which he acquired when he accidentally swallowed a flesh-eating dendrite worm) to consume his victims by growing out what look like large dendrites that feed on biomass. He is also an "X-type avatar", a very rare kind of avatar that has an "excess soul fragment". Allen call his excess soul Ethré, which looks like a black, translucent fireball with eyes and is used to create a weapon since it has the ability to form any possible solid object. When Allen came to Aurora, he quickly became friends with Denise Grayson, Anna Haley, Ryan Heim, and of course, Kail Wraithylle, who turned out to be the mysterious Auroran detective, Akuma. Early Life Tempus found him as an infant inside a burnt house in the middle of a a forest near Crow's Nest Plateau. The Elder took him and raised him himself. When he was still a 5-year old boy, accidentally entered Tempus's secret research laboratory and found a strange worm with nerve-like whiskers lying on the floor. As he picked it up, it suddenly writhed and cr awled up into his mouth. It was unknown how his body gained the worm's disturbing ability when he swallowed it as it was a supposed to be a flesh-eating parasite according to Tempus. Allen was 12 when Tempus took him under heavy training in the Mirage Dessert where he learned the art of swiftly traversing areas dense with obstacles, the "Flying Dancer" fighting stance, and weapon handling. At the age of 16, Allen officially became a Watcher. Characteristics He has a messy, silver hair reaching his nape, a droopy ahoge, blue. He usually wears a special set of heavy clothes since avatars greatly lack weight. His darkblue sweater with an imprint of the kanji character "Sui" or "Water" weighs thirty pounds, his khaki-brown pants weigh forty , and his black Chuck Taylors weigh twenty pounds each. Allen is a seemingly naive guy who has a habit of staring blankly outside windows, which most of the time makes him hard to notice the happenings around him. He is very loyal to his friends; a trait he got from his previous incarnate (Maya Zerell's pet raven was known for its loyalty). He likes places that are either quiet or highly elevated .He dislikes being interrupted from his peace especially when he is asleep. Chances are, he can be very intimidating if someone wakes him up. Allen is also good at doing household chores and seems to not complain at all since he got used to being ordered by Tempus to do it during his time of training. His Watcher outfit is compsed of a black hooded jacket with two long bands hanging from his shoulder (He claims it is an imitation of the Bird Brother, Ornith's two tail feathers), matching black pants, and a special type of shoes given to him by Tempus. His long sleeves completely hide his palms, revealing only his fingers, and his hair seems to turn ghost-white, giving him an impression of an assassin. Abilities Allen's small weight gives him the advantage to speed and agility. He can effortlessly climb trees with weak branches and even "run" vertically on walls. He is also experianced in parkour. And because he went under heavy training from the Elder himself, he has an edge in combat. Allen learned the Flying Dancer fighting style from ''' '''Tempus that focuses mostly on aerial attacks. Ethré, being a shapeshifting ectoplasm, is Allen's weapon of choice, since he can command it to morph into any possible weapon. He could also temporarily merge with Ethré to greatly amplify his strength, speed, agility, and endurance in battle at the cost of temporarily reducing his lifespan to half. His hair and eye color also changes during the process.